


127: “Open this.” - “Can you say please?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [127]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Multi, Pickles - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	127: “Open this.” - “Can you say please?”

**127: “Open this.” - “Can you say please?”**

* * *

"Open this."

Roman had to pull his face back to avoid being smacked in the face with the jar of pickles Dean decided to shove in his face.

"Come on big dog, I don't have all day." Dean complained shaking the jar in front of Roman's face slightly.

"Can you say please?"

"Open this. Please." Dean tried again at the requested word at the end with a blank face.

Roman rolled his eyes before grabbing the jar and popping the lid off holding it out for Dean. "Why didn't you ask Seth to open it for you?"

Dean shrugged "He's all the way in the bedroom while you right here in the living room."


End file.
